Supply
Supply consists of all of the ammunition and food required to keep a unit in the field in fighting condition. If a unit runs out of supply it will fight at half combat value, lose its zone of control, reduce its line of sight to 1 (only if the unit had a longer line of sight to start with) and lose cohesion points every turn it is out of supply. Supply propagates automatically and invisibly through terrain from supply hubs, all supply originates from static supply dumps and can be routed to more distant locations through other supply hubs. Supply Overlay The Supply Overlay highlights hexes within friendly supply range - this overlay takes into account known enemy positions and zone of control but not enemy units that are outside of a player's line of sight and thus hidden. Supply Consumption Local Supply All combat units can carry a maximum of 3 days of supply with them wherever they go, this is called local supply. Units will begin to consume their local supply the first turn that they are separated from friendly supply lines. The only units than 3 days of supply are mobile supply depots that carry 5 days of supply with them. Local supply can be checked at any time by opening the unit's card and checking its local supply status. There can also be scenario specific restrictions on the supply capacity of units. For instance coastal defense units and static coastal artillery in Operation Husky only carry 1 day of supply with them. Supply Hubs Supply hubs are a diverse category of both supply producing terrain features and units that extend supply lines. Each supply hub has a range that can be viewed by toggling the Supply Overlay and hovering over the supply hub in question on the map - a pop up box will appear displaying the supply hub's range measured in OPC points. Static Supply Dumps Static supply dumps are the most powerful form of supply hub. Unlike all other forms of supply hub, static dumps actually '''create '''supply. Thus all supply used by other supply hubs must originate from a static supply dump. This also means a hex containing a static supply dump can never run out of supply. These hubs are usually long ranged, with an average range of 20 to 30 OPC points. Though some with a range as short as 12 and as long as 40 do exist. Static supply dumps can also be captured just like facilities and be put to use by the enemy. Always be aware of where your static supply dumps are and plan accordingly. Deployable Supply Depots Deployable supply depots are supply hubs that can be moved around the map to extend supply range but are only effective when they themselves are in supply. Furthermore deployable supply depots must be '''deployed '''before they can extend supply. This is done by opening their unit card and pressing the deploy button, the deployable supply depot will remain deployed and immobile until it is undeployed and given another order. Deployable supply depots all have a range of 15 OPC points. Mobile Supply Depot Mobile supply depots are the shortest ranged supply hubs in CAOS. Army and Corps headquarters automatically function as mobile supply depots and they do '''not '''need to be deployed. As long as they themselves are in supply they continue to extend supply at a range of 10 OPC points.